


Off Duty

by blackjackcat



Category: Gundam Wing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 19:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17049368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackjackcat/pseuds/blackjackcat
Summary: The best way to get Chang on vacation, is to lie a bit.





	Off Duty

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by bloodywingz, Wu Fei - Independence  
> Content: Nostalgia, parks and swords.

Wu Fei turned a page in his book, not really reading, but keeping a close eye on the wrapped sword resting against the chair beside him.

He always found himself unable to concentrate on this day. October 1st marked more than a historical moment for his ancestors, especially those here on Earth, but it had been Meilan’s choice for a wedding date.

Even though she had never approved of their marriage until the end, they had both agreed on picking a date that tied well into their heritage.

It made remembering her every year nearly impossible to avoid if he was ever on Earth. He’d thought he could still avoid the celebration when he’d been invited to California, but it seemed he’d landed in the one city that was as eager as his Earthly homeland to celebrate.

Taking a later separate flight didn’t seem like such a good idea now. The whole flight had been just as eager to celebrate the day it seemed. When pretending to read hadn’t served him, Wu Fei had fallen to feigning sleep. It’d actually left him grateful for those headphones Maxwell had given him last Christmas as a joke..

Turning another page, Wu Fei scrutinized the crowd in the park. On the surface he couldn’t see how there would be any need for a mission here.

The buzzing of his phone announced a new message: Nearly there! Ready to connect to our roots?!

Shaking his head Wu Fei snorted softly as another message came in: Mission: Vacation Time!

Sliding his phone back into his pocket, Wu Fei looked up at the sound of his name, “Fei! You ready yet?! We’ve been waiting.”

Closing his book and picking up his sword, he rose in one fluid motion, “Hello. You misled me again.”

“Nah..It was an innocent misrepresentation of the facts. You’re a scholar, you should know that!”

Unwilling to book an argument with his granddaughter, Wu Fei nodded, “Of course. How are your studies?”

“First we’re going to see antiquities. Then you can grill me.” Linking her arm with his she set off, Wu Fei content to follow after a piece of his own history..


End file.
